Welcoming her home
by vodooman
Summary: Caroline had only wanted to forget her problems with Damon and Matt for a while. She was terified of what was about to happen... A vampire Diaries/Interview with a Vampire Crossover


**Welcoming her home**

Fandoms: Vampire Diaries (TV series), Interview with a Vampire (movie)  
>Rating: pg-13<br>Genre: AU, crossover, oneshot, angst, gen, dark, character death  
>CharactersPairings: Caroline/Lestat, Daniel  
>Any warnings: Dark, adult themes. If you have watched 'Interview with a Vampire' then there is absolutely nothing new for you to get spoilers...<br>Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries (TV show) and Interview with a Vampire and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.  
>AN: I made this one manip with Caroline and Louis... I rather liked it, and then I intended a Caroline/Louis drabble... but ended up doing one with Lestat instead... Ahhhh Lestat... so handsomely dark... and dangerous.

::

"What do you want from me?" screamed a terrified Caroline as she fought her way through hands and darkness. But whoever it was that had attacked and now holding her against the cold tar and concrete material of the street, seemed unphased by her attempt of self-defence.

The cold hand ripped her top open, exposing her throat and shoulder. She tensed up as another wave of panic shot through her. The word 'rape' suddenly screamed at her.

"No!" screeched Caroline terrified.

It was too dark to see anything through the night. She couldn't see, only felt her attacker above her. He was straddling her, his legs were holding hers still. Her struggling did little to help her. She couldn't even really move her hands.

She had just wanted to go out, thought Caroline, tears rolling down her face. Probably already ruining her perfectly make-upped face.

She had just wanted to spent a little time in the city. See the city lights, go to some clubs. Smuggle her way in into bars that were not supposed to let teenagers like her in.

She only had wanted to get away from her confusing relationship with Damon, and the confusing way that Matt had acted after comforting her. Had wanted to avoid the drama in her life a little.

Was this how it was going to end for her? Being rapped in the city, attacked after not being able to get into a club...

Her thoughts were interrupted by something sharp and painful cutting into her throat. She felt her blood start to spill out of the wound and then lips started to suck on it. The pain ebbed away and a strange, calming feeling washed over her.

With the calm, came the feeling of getting colder. She felt weak and growing weaker by the minute.

All the while a thought still ran through her mind. Was she going to die?

And then suddenly when she thought that she was going to fall asleep, and her heart had started to pound strangely, skipping beats, she heard an angelic voice above her.

"I am going to give you a choice... a choice I never had..."

She remembered nothing after that.

-o-

"What's so special about her?" asked the young vampire, Daniel Malloy. The once-journalist regarded the blond body on Lestat's bed.

He had watched how Lestat had spied the girl in front of a club, and then followed her into a dark alley. His maker had been mesmerized by her since then.

He had watched the blond struggle against his makers attack. Had even felt a little like a voyeur when Lestat had started to feed and then change the girl. It had been the most intimate thing he had ever watched. It was almost like love making...

And for a moment he wondered if Lestat had been this gentle with him, the day he had turned him.

Lestat, sitting on a chair by her side brushing her hair playfully aside, didn't look up as he replied. "Remember when Louis told you about Claudia?"

A smile grew on his face as he watched the lifeless blond on the bed slowly move. She opened her eyes slowly and they searched the room and found Lestat's. His maker played with her cheek, stroked it lovingly.

And Daniel thought that Lestat might have forgotten all about him, but then he heard the murmured conclusion of his answer, "Welcome home, my Claudia."


End file.
